Because You're All I Want.
by Trivher
Summary: I'll save everyone the trouble and just say Blah now for everyone. I just had to get this story/fic out of my system.


Perhaps it's an obsession

Perhaps it's an obsession.Maybe I'm crazy.It could be a little bit of both.Because I have done it yet again.Wrote another song/fic featuring everyone's favorite couple Molly and Carey!:::listens to the cheers:::: I don't own them, I don't care if you don't like them, and I don't listen to Elvis.I had a difficult time deciding who should be telling the story because I prefer first point of views.So I decided to flip a coin heads it's Molly, tails it's Carey.And the winner is………

"This Year's Love."Is David Gray's song it's pretty.Yep yep.

_This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on_

I stopped falling in love after Rick died.He was my one and only there was nothing to stack up to him.I loved him too much, given my heart and soul to him, I couldn't take that in vain.I was also scared of letting myself down taking a leap just to discover the parachute didn't open.I never would be happy with anybody else.Or so I thought.It was you.You made me start to view the world with both eyes open again.Just one moment stumbled upon by accident almost.A tender moment out of pity when you saw me alone, a common sight which everyone is used to.But you didn't walk away, decided not to leave on my accords.Started playing a new cd wanted my feedback on it.Soon we found ourselves dancing to every track.And when the last song ended I was still in your arms.Never wanting to be let go of again.

_Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

Playing for keeps.All or nothing was how it had to be.I'm too old, too unwilling for a broken heart.If you thought this was a game, something to occur whenever the moment stuck you then please let me know.I respect you too much to have my image of you destroyed because you're still in your careless college phase of life.Just when I was about to lay the hand down onto the table my faith in you is restored.Taking my hand into yours leaning over you kiss me while all your buddies feet away fell silent in pure shock.Then I knew it was true.This wasn't going to be your typical ten-minute romance.What would Rick say if he were watching?With you here nothing else matters anymore.I never thought I'd say that, I never thought I'd love again either.  
  
_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

I swear though if you change your mind on us.Quit the race before we even ever begun I'll die.Please be carefully with my soul.Because you're all I want.Can you do that for me?  
  
_So whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

I knew you could and would.A person can't fake the look of love in their eyes.You had that look and only for me.Secret glances even at moments the others could see.I didn't care nor did you.The world was now ours to shape into imagination and ideas that we so desired.No more listening to them, or stopping what we know is right because society can't open its mind.I am certain that even if my hand might one day let go of yours my heart never will.That's my promise to you.  
  
_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

I don't want to say good-bye; I pray we never do.But I'm able to consider things change maybe even you and me one day.When and if we do I want you to know your tenderness meant to me.Thank you could never be enough, but thank you.


End file.
